


Особая формула

by Harly_Packs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent in heterosexual act, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harly_Packs/pseuds/Harly_Packs
Summary: Капитан Америка мертв уже почти полвека, но его секрет все еще остается секретом.Время действия 1991 год





	Особая формула

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест "Войны до бесконечности"

Его не обнуляют и не замораживают достаточно долго, чтобы память начала восстанавливаться. А потом зачитывают код и начинается допрос. 

Участвовал ли Солдат в научных проектах кроме экспериментов Золы? Получал ли незнакомые лекарственные препараты за время службы в американской армии? Подвергался ли медицинским или аппаратным манипуляциям?

"Джеймс Барнс, – настойчиво вертится в голове. – Меня зовут Джеймс Барнс. Баки".

Солдат послушно перебирает обрывки воспоминаний, но их слишком мало и они слишком разрозненны. На большинство вопросов он отвечает отрицательно, но возможно, просто не помнит правильных ответов.

Ему дают еще неделю, все это время он тренирует других Солдат. Каждый из них хорош в схватке один на один, но непредсказуемые приступы агрессии, которым подвержены все пятеро, даже Номер Четыре – единственная женщина из Солдат, сводят на нет всю эффективность.

Когда проходит неделя, его вызывают к куратору и снова задают вопросы, уже знакомые и новые.

Что он знает о сыворотке, которую кололи Капитану Америка? Почему несовершенная сыворотка в теле Зимнего Солдата теперь так напоминает сыворотку Эрскина? Что вообще Солдат знает о Стиве Роджерсе?

Теперь в этих вопросах куда больше смысла.

Кто-то упоминает при нем дату – девяносто первый. И что Капитан Америка погиб еще в сорок пятом. Солдат думает о том, что Капитан Америка мертв уже почти полвека, а его секрет все еще остается секретом.

Он не может соврать, поэтому рассказывает все, что от него хотят слышать. На большую часть вопросов ответы по-прежнему отрицательные. 

Нет, американцы не подвергали его никаким экспериментам, ни до войны, ни во время службы. Нет, он не знает никаких подробностей о сыворотке – Капитан Америка и сам мало что знал о технологии, превратившей его тело в идеальную машину для убийства. Джеймс Барнс – Баки, меня зовут Баки! – имел близкие отношения со Стивом Роджерсом. 

Очень близкие.

Солдат не знает, какой именно из его ответов нужный, но вопросов больше не задают, а спустя сутки в его комнату приходит Номер Четыре. 

Солдату приказывают раздеться и лечь на кровать, а затем жестко фиксируют не только руки, но и ноги. Наверное опасаются, что он может повредить один из потенциально ценных образцов – в боевых поединках Номеру Четыре реже всех удается одержать над ним верх. 

Женщина по-военному быстро раздевается, складывая одежду на стул, затем забирается на кровать и седлает его бедра. Солдат рассматривает ее, машинально собирая потенциально полезную информацию. Женское тело не утратило мягкости линий, даже обзаведясь супермышцами, а небольшую грудь украшают крупные розовые соски, сейчас съежившиеся от прохлады в комнате. Плечи, ребра и даже живот покрыты свежими и выцветающими синяками, большая часть – его рук дело. 

Он настолько не заинтересован, что Номеру Четыре приходится как следует постараться, чтобы получить то, за чем пришла. Рука влажно блестит, когда она начинает гладить мягкий член и яйца, небольшая, но сильная ладонь отлично знает свое дело, а подушечки пальцев жесткие от рукояти ножа. 

Солдат спокоен – он не собирается ни мешать, ни помогать. 

Нужного результата удается достичь не так быстро, пусть и неизбалованное лаской тело не спешит откликается на стимуляцию, даже такую действенную. Впившись взглядом в лицо, словно в ожидании атаки, Номер Четыре продолжает энергично работать рукой, и спустя несколько минут все-таки добивается своего, а когда она опускается на стоящий член – слишком быстро, не давая поблажки ни себе, ни партнеру – и начинает двигаться, он закрывает глаза и не видит ничего. 

Едва все заканчивается, Номер Четыре привстает, позволяя обмякшему члену выскользнуть и деловито вставляет себе между ног тканевый тампон. Затем одевается, так же быстро и четко, как делала все до этого, а на лице отчетливо читается торжество, словно она в очередной раз вышла победителем из спарринга. Солдат смотрит на нее все так же бесстрастно, он смотрит так всегда – и после победы, и после поражения. Потому что победы не имеют значения, а наказания непредсказуемы.

На следующий день все повторяется – и кровать, и ремни, и Номер Четыре. На этот раз все получается гораздо эффективнее, потому что Номер Четыре не повторяет ошибок и быстро учится. Солдат готов признать, эти процедуры куда приятней спаррингов. Но гораздо больше его радуют новые воспоминания, возвращающиеся каждый день. 

Номер Четыре приходит в течение недели, и триумфа в ее глазах все меньше, а беспокойства больше. Теперь она заставляет его кончать по два раза, и в последний раз даже использует для стимуляции рот. В очередной раз достигнув успеха, Номер Четыре тяжело сглатывает и замирает. За растрепавшимися волосами не видно лица, но когда она вытирает запястьем рот, Солдат хорошо чувствует дрожь, сотрясающую женское тело. Ему нечего сказать, он просто молча смотрит – это не жалость, не сочувствие, но... Солдат не хотел бы оказаться на ее месте. Никто бы не хотел. Номер Четыре поднимает голову и наверное читает что-то по его лицу, потому что в глазах ее вспыхивает ярость.

– Отмороженный ублюдок! – рычит она и бьет кулаком под ребра – раз, другой, и еще, и еще. Солдат не сопротивляется, хотя наверное мог бы попробовать порвать ремни. К тому же ярость ослабляет концентрацию, и удары выходят слабее, чем могли бы быть, а затем в камеру наконец-то вбегает охрана с дубинками. Номер Четыре оттаскивают, и в этот момент Солдат начинает смеяться – сначала тихо, словно за все годы сна забыл, как это делается, затем все громче и громче. От смеха ноют треснутые ребра, но Солдат смеется, глядя в потолок над головой. 

Ничего у них не выйдет, – думает он, пока свет ламп расплывается перед глазами. – Уже никто и никогда не получит от Стива Роджерса то, чем он случайно, но так щедро поделился с Солдатом. 

Для них в его крови – обрывки формулы идеальной сыворотки Эрскина. Для самого Солдата – Баки, меня зовут Баки! – в его крови и теле сам Стив. 

Они слились и проросли друг в друга за все ночи, проведенные вместе под сырыми одеялами в тесных палатках, в чужих кроватях чудом уцелевших домов. За тысячи поцелуев – Стив мог целовать его бесконечно, едва им удавалось остаться наедине; за разделенный пот, слюну и слезы, за кровь, стертую чужими пальцами до того, как рана успевала затянуться, за соленую терпкость на языке и в горле; за все те разы, когда Стив изливался глубоко в его теле и оба засыпали от усталости, не расплетая рук и ног.

Стив передал ему часть себя, Стив течет в его венах и превращает мышцы в сталь, а боль – в силу. И даже когда Баки снова закрывают в ледяной могиле криокамеры, Стив улыбается ему с пылающей изнанки век.

"Я с тобой до конца".


End file.
